Better Death by Curse than a Broken Heart
by BittersweetSilver
Summary: Instead of lying to Char, Ella decides to tell him the truth, even with knowing the consequence is death. Can Char come to her rescue and save her from the magic that has plagued her entire life?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone- I've been working on this story for a while, and I'm almost done with it, so I'll try to put the chapters up as soon as I can, and finish it as soon as possible.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ella Enchanted, the characters or anything else from the book by Gail Carson Levine. Though I'd like to think the plot is rather original...

Begins after Ella reads Char's proposal, and she decides to respond to it.

Chapter One: Evasion Tactics

Ella POV

I stared at the letter, as if the parchment could give me the inspiration I needed to break Char's heart. _No amount of inspiration could help me break his heart_ I realized, _only my cruel, calculating mind_. And my mind was right; there was no way in this world or this lifetime I could be with the only one I could possibly love, without endangering him. I loved him too much to put him in the path of danger. Would he be able to see that my love prevented us from being together? The irony wasn't lost on me as I slowly reached for a new scrap of parchment. _I'll tell him as much of the truth as I can _I reasoned,_ he deserves much more, but at least I can give him that._ Two tears drops hit the parchment, but I used it anyway; Mandy could only sneak me so much without getting caught.

_Dearest Char,_

_I have received your letter, and appreciate the honesty and sincerity you put into your words, for I believe them to be truer than anything before in my life._

_I love you Char, possibly more than the love you hold for me. It almost seems not impossible to convey the feelings I harbor for you_._ My love for you will forever be as endless as the sky, and that is why I, for you my love, can not marry you no matter how much all of me, especially my heart, yearns to._

_To marry me would be to marry certain death. In telling you, I am facing certain and inescapable death myself, but that has little importance when it comes to you knowing the truth. My darling Char, I am-_

I laid down the quill. I knew the ramifications of what I was about to do. Normally, disobeying the curse caused nausea and other side effects, not to mention trying to stop me physically; my arm poised for all of eternity struggling to write the simplest of words. But by putting the words in writing to Char, I would never be able to take it back. Even if Mandy tried, there was no way she could rescind my mother's order; her command was set in stone because of her death. It would never know I had disobeyed an order until it was too late, and as punishment, the curse would kill me, a wasting sickness I had found in an account in Dame Olga's library while prowling its musty forgotten shelves. There was no chance of survival; even with Mandy's Tonic.

That was alright with me, for what was there to survive for without being able to marry the one I loved? I had already discussed it with Mandy; thank goodness she had seen why I _had_ to do this; if I didn't I would die just as soon from a broken heart as from an illness. The sickness itself would slowly progress from an aching to cough to fatigue that would plague me even when I slept. A fever would overcome me near the end, at which time I would feel nearly perfect until I fell into an endless sleep and my heart stopped beating, beating for the one man I would ever love. Maybe, just maybe I thought, I could last long enough so I could see him again, even a distance. That wish would later carry me through the following weeks as a small beacon of hope. I continued the letter.

_-cursed with obedience, meaning I must follow every order I am given. I hope you realize what this means Char. I would never want you to die, especially not because of me. It would be wrong to put my happiness in front of the kingdom, and it would hurt me more if there was a chance I could be placing you in any danger at all. It would break my heart more than writing this letter has. Please, I beg you; do not come back to Frell to speak to me. I do not wish to risk the breaking of your heart as well._

_I love you with all my heart, for eternity and beyond._

_Love,_

_Ella_

Already I felt the curse begin its last punishment for my disobedience. A cough crept into my throat, and I stifled it as I sealed my final letter for Char, blew out the candle stub, and crawled into my cot to sob for what would be one night of many more to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Racing to Love

Char POV

I was a wreck, waiting and worrying, praying and fearing Ella's letter of reply. It had already been a fortnight since I had sent the letter, and every day I waited, trembling with anticipation. _How could I have acted so rash_? I began to pace again. _Why couldn't I have waited six months to see her? What if I ruined the wonderful friendship we've built? _I dropped into the red plush armchair that was the main furnishing of the room, beside the four poster bed and solid writing desk. It was almost amusing, how I, Prince Charmont, Future Ruler of Kyrria, was nervous like I had never been before, for a letter! _But,_ I reasoned with my sensible side, _a letter that will make me the happiest man in the world or break my heart into a thousand pieces._

"Sire?" It was Sir Martin, politely waiting as I scrambled out of the chair. _He has the letter!_ I screamed in my head as I tried to compose my face and hide the nervousness I had pent up within me.

"Yes, Martin?" I asked as smoothly as I could.

"You have a letter." He handed the envelope addressed to me in a handwriting I knew and loved almost us much as the person who had penned it. It was from Ella. I turned away from the door as Martin quietly closed it, ripping open the letter with a sudden, feverish haste. I forced myself to slowly unfold the parchment as I threw myself into her words.

I heard a knock on my door, but I did not get up to answer it. I was once more sitting in the armchair, and I was certain I would never move from it again.

"Sire...Char, are you all right?" It was Sir Martin again.

I did not reply, for I was too busy turning over the contents of Ella's letter around and around in my mind. It explained everything, especially her being unable to see me before I left for Ayortha. _And she loves me! Ella truly and deeply loves me! _I marveled over and over. My happiness was fleeting as I reread her letter for the twentieth time.

_-cursed with obedience, meaning I must follow every order I am given. I hope you realize what this means Char. I would never want you to die, especially not because of me. It would be wrong to put my happiness in front of the kingdom, and it would hurt me more if there was a chance I could be placing you in any danger at all. It would break my heart more than writing this letter has. Please, I beg you; do not come back to Frell to speak to me. I do not wish to risk the breaking of your heart as well._

_I do understand!_ My heart cried as I once again traced my fingers over the tear stains on her letter. The letter that her hands had graced their presence with, bringing her a tiny bit closer to me, even from such a distance. I placed the letter against my cheek, imagining it was Ella's hand, warm and loving, instead of rough, cold parchment. _I need to see her,_ I knew with all of my heart, _and I have to help her break this curse. I don't want to live if I cannot be with the one I love. I know she does not wish for my heart to break; only real love would cause her to say that, but I have to see her. I need to see her NOW._

When Sir Martin finally came into my room, I imagine all he would have seen was my own letter explaining what my actions were to be and an empty arm chair, for I was already many miles away, any thought of my safety gone; for I was racing to find the one I loved more than anything in the world.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Sickness Worsens

Ella POV

I was able to do my duties and chores for the first week without the servants or my step-family noticing anything about me. I coughed only when no one else was around, and began to take double or triple doses of Tonic daily, for as Mandy put it, "a little more can't hurt you, my sweet." And for a while, I was practically normal.

But slowly, as the days dragged by, I began to feel weaker and filled with tiredness from the time I woke up to the time I fell into my cot. I attempted to stay away from my stepfamily as much as humanly possible, so they would not be brought to the attention that there was something wrong with me. Chores became a never-ending nightmare, as more and more were demanded with the summer social season coming to a full bloom. There would be no social season for me, except for the slight chance I would be honored with the duty of clearing the multitudes of dishes from the table if I was lucky.

The one thing that kept me from lying in my cot all day and not attending my duties was Char. His kind features, his loyalty, his friendship and love and helped me to get through every day and hour that we were apart. At night I would stare at his photograph in my fairy book for what felt like forever, falling asleep with the page turned to his beautiful, smiling face. Sometimes I would imagine conversations between us; full of his intelligence and wit as I would forget to say something and just listen to his voice, so real it seemed I almost believed he was there with me. _He wouldn't give up!_ I thought as I pulled myself out of my pitiful bed every morning. _He wouldn't have. He is much too good to give up, and like him I shall be!_

But luck did not hold for me very long, and during the beginning stages of my illness proved no exception. By the third week half of the staff had taken to helping me with my duties, an unusual and gracious act for those in Dame Olga's service. Even the laundress sent one of her maids to haul water from the well with me, stiffly informing me that she had "too many of the chits to deal with." The loyalty and kindness from the other servants was amazing and showed how much they cared for me, but was to no avail. Before the end of the month I was unable to fight the lethargy and get out of bed on time to perform my mundane duties. And before the moon was full again, my step-family, as unaware and uncaring about anything that did not involve their wardrobe or the next ball, knew there was something wrong with me.

When Dame Olga requested my presence, I knew my charade was up. Anyone and everyone could see how my normal brisk gait and slowly changed into a meagerly and sickly limp. The walk from my makeshift prison of a room took thrice as long as it had nearly a month ago, and left me nearly gasping for breath as I arrived at the entrance to the parlor. I was about to enter when one of the younger servants, Jacob, skidded around the corner even more out of breath than I, his orange tufts of hair poking every which was as he motioned feverishly for me to step away from the cold mahogany doors.

"Yes, Jacob?" I wearily asked in a quiet and tired voice that I had become use to hearing come out of my mouth, as he finally caught himself. _Just think of Char's face_I inwardly pleaded as I was enveloped by a bubble of light headedness. I could clearly picture his dear, smiling face framed by his dark curls as I oh so slowly sank down to the flagstone floor, and the darkness took him away from me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Dreaming of Her

Char POV

I never knew how cruel and terrible time could be until I began my quest back to Frell and back to Ella. Every day dragged, and every night crawled by as I rode mile after mile, trading horses every few towns to make sure I maintained my breakneck speed. But it was never fast enough. Every hour I was kept from her, my doubts and fears grew. _What if something ill has fallen upon her? What if she has left for another part of the kingdom? What if she is ashamed for admitting her feelings for me? _Sleep was the only times when I was able to be with her, and I relished every second I spent with her in my memories, as they were the closest way for me to get to her besides the letter I kept in a pocket above my heart. My heart which beat solely for her, Ella of Frell. Dreams I would always remember, which renewed my strength and determination.

Her eyes; like the leaves of a tree, her laughter like the constant ringing of bells that always made me want to join in. Her sense of humor, always keeping me surprised and wanting more. But that's what made Ella…Ella. I missed her deeply, and as I drew closer to the capital, my heart would catch at the thought of talking to her, laughing with her, maybe even kissing her, and certainly trying to help her break her curse forever.

At every town I was stopped by gawking stable masters and peasants as they watched me rush to change horses and dash away, without even a knight at my side. They must have all believed their Prince to be mad! In Killnery, a town only a league away from Frell, I was asked by a serving maid why I, the Prince of Kyrria, was dashing from town to town, staying only long enough to change steeds and occasionally get a meal and without saying a word on the purpose of my quest. I rapidly chewed my bread as I realized that news traveled even faster than I could. I tried to answer her without showing too much of my desperation and yearning.

"I'm trying to find the maiden I love before it is too late," I mumbled as I swallowed the hunk of bread and swallowed a gulp of ale, as I threw some JKs on the table and dashed to find my current steed, "thank you for the delightful food!"

By the time I reached the castle, it seemed that almost everyone in Kyrria had heard my rash exclamation. As I galloped into the city I was asked repeatedly if I had found the maiden I was looking for, and was told by many a maiden that _they_ were the one I was looking for. I ignored all of them, because I knew without looking that Ella was not there. I knew that I would have to search for her. _And I WILL search for her,_ I swore to myself as I ran through the entrance hall and up to my father's study,_ for as long as it takes._

"Father, Father, where are-?" I called as I ran into his study, to come abruptly to a stop as I nearly barreled into both of my parents.

"We're both right here Char," my mother warmly embraced me, and I forgot for a moment why I was in Frell as I smelled the lilac scent that always hung on her, until my father spoke to me.

"Yes son, there's no need to worry. But we _do_ feel we have a need to worry about you. Why have you been riding across the countryside without a guard and barely stopping to rest? And what is all the talk about a maiden you love and finding her? Have you finally found a girl to marry?"

I stared blankly, forgetting my manners as my father waited for my answer. I had to tell them the truth about why I was back in Frell, even if I knew I was about to be embarrassed.

"It's true, isn't it?" my mother said, and I turned to look her in the eye. She was smiling, her dark hair softly falling behind her as she smoothed my own hair away from my brow. She turned to my father as we both watched her with nearly identical expressions of confusion.

"I can see the look in your eyes my son," she smiled, and I realized her expression was one of _happiness_. "You truly love someone, don't you? You must find this girl Char, for if she loves you half as much as I can see you love her, you will never be unhappy. But first," she began to gently push me out of the room with a small smile, and I allowed her to in a dazed manner as my father simply watched her with a similar look on his face, "you must get some rest. Go to your chambers and sleep. In the morning, you will be able to begin your search for her."

Later, I lay in a bed in a simple, inelegant room on the first floor as close to the stables as I could find, changed from my fairly disgusting riding clothes into my sleeping tunic and pants. There was no way I could fall asleep; I was so close to Ella. Even being in the same city as her made my heart beat faster. Yet my race to get here had tired me beyond what I had ever felt before, I was so tired I had forgotten to blow out the candle in the corner of the room. _Tomorrow,_ I promised as I gently slid into one of my favorite dreams about her and I, _I will find her, no matter how long or how much heart break I must endure. She is worth it and so much more. She is worth weeks of riding, she is worth breaking my heart over, and she would be worth dying for. I will find you my love, I promise it. I will…_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: A Final Wish Granted (Part I)

Ella POV

Everything was silent and dark as I slowly opened my eyes. Why did my head ache with such power? I noticed I was not lying on my usual cot, but instead had a simple blanket wrapped around my shoulders as I lay on a cold, ancient stone floor in some hallway. _Where am I? Where is everyone else?_ I finally remembered I had been standing outside of the parlor, when Jacob had rushed up to me with some urgent message. And I had fainted to the floor. But the floor I lay on now was like no floor in my stepfamily's house. Where was Mandy?

Panic coursed through my veins, until an old wooden door set down the wall twenty paces opened and revealed Mandy carrying a tiny candle stub. Her face lit brighter than the candle and wrinkles gathered beside her dear, kind face as she bustled over to my side.

"Oh my sweet, you're finally awake. Here, have some of these scones, you must be starved." She brought out a scone from within the fold of her skirt and handed it to me as I savagely bit into it.

"Mandy, where are we? We're not in Dame Olga's manor anymore, are we?" I asked after I had practically inhaled half a dozen scones and taken a large, un-ladylike gulp of the water she had brought in a small battered tin cup.

She looked down at the scuffed stone floor, and then back up at me, directly in the eye as she struggled to find words. _Mandy, struggling to find words? What else could be wrong besides my heartbreak and impending death?_

"Lady, you must not lose hope, no matter what I tell you, do you understand?" Her sad and worried face made my heart ache, and I quickly nodded my head in compliance. I was burning with questions, and had the suspicion that soon they would all be answered.

"We are no longer in Dame Olga's household because you have been dismissed. It is no longer your home or mine; for once I heard what had occurred my resignation was of course imminent. I would never be able to stay and work there without you, love." She glanced at me, then continued when I stayed mute, regretting my rashness at wanting to know everything. _But I will be brave, like Char_ I reminded myself forcefully, as she continued to tell me.

"After Dame Olga heard that you had fainted outside of the parlor, and she connected your illness and other signs of sickness with a fanciful deception of rebelliousness for having to work as a real servant does. So-"

"She used my illness as an excuse to turn me out. How thoughtful" I added, as it all began to make sense. My own step-mother had cast me out from the only home I had. What did she expect me to do, live on the streets of Frell and beg for a living? I had never thought that my step-family would sink that low just to bring pain to me, but bitterly I realized they did not care for me the slightest bit, and never would be able to with their shallow, greed hearts.

Gratitude and love for the person who had always watched over me brimmed within me, bring tears to my eyes as I wrapped my arms around Mandy and attempted to hold back a sniffle.

"Thank you for coming with me, Mandy" I whispered as she gently stroked my hair as I watched the candle stub flicker, trying to look down the hallway into where it dropped into the darkness. "But where are we now?"

"Oh my Lady, we are in the old castle, the former home of the royal family. It was the only place I could think of to bring you to regain your strength, where we would be undisturbed. I have been searching for another job as a cook for the past two weeks since you struck your head back in the manor-"

I looked up at her. _Struck my head two weeks ago? How could that be? Have I truly been sleeping for that long?_ I was shocked, and Mandy could tell immediately what thoughts had filled my head.

"Love, you struck your head in Dame Olga's manor two weeks ago. During that time… you were…you suffered from a ravaging fever that finally cooled a few hours ago." I had already suffered from the fever! That meant… the blood drained from my face as Mandy held me tighter. I was I the second to last stage of the illness, the one before the endless sleep. _No wonder I feel fine!_ I chided myself for not realizing it sooner, _I have little time left. If only I could see him before I fall into my endless sleep…_I would soon be dead. I could feel the dread in my heart rising, grasping at my throat, stopping my tongue cold. I had no witty remark, no joke or foolish statement to ease off the fear and helplessness that ran through my body. There was nothing humorous about my impending death.

After a soft chat, a few spilt tears and a few more hugs, Mandy had to leave to go work at a night job cooking at a small food stall in Frell. Thankfully, she left me the candle stub, allowing me to roam about and reminisce about the time I had spent here with Char nearly seven months ago. My heart ached as I thought of his handsome smile, and how I would never be able to see it again. It made me want to lay down somewhere and weep for myself, but I knew Char would have never done such a thing. H e was my guiding light; I lived by what he, one so truthful and honest and pure, would have done. _I hope he would be proud_ I thought as I continued down the hallway.

I was in one of the hallways that he and I hadn't had a chance to explore, and so I relished the idea of taking a look around, free without any worries about my father down the stairs expecting me, or meeting Lucinda again. I leaned against the strong wall as I looked out of a small window, set at just my eye level. The stars burned brightly against the sky, a deepest purple I had never seen before. Down below I could see the new castle, lit up from the inside, almost like the figure my father had shown me so long ago.

Would he miss me, I wondered, or would he feel sad that I like my mother had passed on? What about all of my other acquaintances and friends? Would they ever learn of my death? The morbidity of my questions made me shiver as I slide along the wall to see more of the window.

_Unusual _I thought as I frowned, stopping at a certain section of the wall and setting down the candle stub_, this part of the wall feels… less solid than all of the other sections I've felt so far. Could it…no it could not possibly be-_ I felt the wall give way behind me, as I tumbled into a dank passage with a dirt floor. I had found the fabled secret passage of the old castle, thanks to my inhered clumsiness.

I slowly crept down the dusty passage, my fingers trailing softly across the dank, worn down stone. A shiver of fear stole its way into my heart; I had been walking for nearly a quarter of an hour, and somewhere in my mind I had a growing suspicion of where I was going.

_I wish Char was here. If he was, I wouldn't be so frightened. I'd probably be braver and trying to make him laugh. Oh Char, I wish with all my heart you were here! _I tried not to cower as I walked into the dark oppressiveness of the tunnel, barely repelled by my flickering candle stub.

The passage itself was fairly straight and kept mostly level, until it suddenly veered off to the right. I could see it was brighter up ahead, and I picked up my pace as soon as I could see clearly without the aid of the candle. I blew it out, filling my nose with the scent of smoke, only to have it relight itself the next moment. _Dear Mandy's magic, _I thought as I shook my head gently._ Most useful when you don't want it to be._ I carefully set the candle down on the tunnel's floor and continued on, emboldened by the light growing more and more steadily ahead. My heart, for some peculiar reason, began to beat faster. Did it know something I did not?

The tunnel turned to the right once more, and further down I could see a door made of solid wood, planks of oak with iron bands holding them steadfast together, darkened by years of grime, as golden candlelight spilling out from behind it. I paused; who knew what or who could be on the other side? _It doesn't matter_ I though recklessly, _I've come this far. What have I got to lose? My heart is gone, my life soon will be; what else could happen?_

I threw my right shoulder against the door and fought the impulse to stamp my foot. The door was stuck from years of not being used, and wouldn't be moving anytime soon. _It's called a _secret passage_ for a reason _I chided myself_, I just wish…that there was somehow, somewhere, someway I could see Char again. I wish…wishes don't come true, and neither do happy endings. How could I be so stupid to possibly think I could have a happy ending?_In the midst of my wallowing in self pity, I slammed my head against the door futiley at everything that was wrong in my life. In doing so, I gained a most painful headache to add to my bruised self confidence, and the opening of the door, as silent as if it had just been oiled yesterday. In the back of my mind I suspected magic, but I was simply shocked by the scene that met my eyes to think of anything.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A Final Wish Granted (Part II)

Ella POV

There, asleep and breathing lightly, his face smooth and lit with a beautiful smile, was the angel of my dreams; the one who's deep brown eyes and beloved smile made my heart beat faster when they shone just for me. My love, the one I would endure years of servitude for, the one I would gladly die a hundred times over for than to let him suffer any pain, any sorrow, any tears. The one who my heart would always belong to, long after it stopped beating, to the end of time and beyond. Char.

I saw nothing but Char; my eyes focused on as I wondered in a dazed manner how this could possibly be real. I tiptoed, slowly, painfully slow, as to not disturb him after spending what felt to be an eternity drinking in his marvelous features. I wanted to run to him, to be engulfed in his sweet scent. I wanted so badly to be held and to cry into his shoulder and listen to his soothing, caring words in the arms of the one I would give anything to protect.

I took one last step and found myself staring down at Char. I reached out my hand, but then quickly retracted it. How would I survive doing this to myself? What I felt for him would just hurt me, the kingdom, and most importantly, Char. _I thought love was suppose to be wonderful_ I sighed internally as I closed my eyes and turned away, trying to stop the tears from falling, _but my love just hurts the ones who matter the most to me._ I was so close to leaving and making sure I never interfered in his life again for as long as I lived, when I heard his voice whisper a word so full of love and anguish that it froze me to my core.

"Ella."

I turned to face him, quickly trying to come up with an excuse to why I was in his room in the middle of the night, when I saw he was still fast asleep, his face now unhappy and frowning. My heart wept, begging to stop his anguish, to hear him laugh and watch him smile again, but I could only watch as I realized he was speaking to me in his dreams.

"Ella, please…please don't, don't cry." He murmured, as the frown on his face deepened. All I could do was watch the one sided exchange as my heart fought against its bonds, trying to help him. And yet I continued to stand there cruelly and do nothing, even as my heart pleaded with my mind to help him. He said nothing more, but the distress on his face grew until tears lightly trickled down his cheeks.

I could watch no longer. I leaned in and traced his jaw, whispering that I would always love him no matter what. I smoothed a lock of hair away from his beautiful eyelids as his face became peaceful and smiling once more. I ran my thumb across his cheek, wiping away the tears as light as a butterfly.

This was the last time I would see him before I died, I knew in my heart. This was my final goodbye, the last chance to see his face and feel his skin beneath my fingertips. I leaned in, memorizing his face and bent to his ear.

"This is the last chance I'll get to tell you this Char, but I want you to know I meant every word I wrote to you, and now I mean every word I'm about to say." I whispered as quietly as I could while trying to hold back the tears. "I love you, and because of my selfishness in loving you, I will break your heart. My love will only hurt you and the kingdom, and for that I can not be with you. My life is drawing to a close Char. You will never see me again, for I don't wish to bring any more harm to you than I already have. I just hope you can accept my decision and forgive me if I have broken your heart. Goodbye."

* * *

I looked down at him once more, and then I gently kissed his cheek. The feel of his skin on my lips sent what felt like a jolt of electricity through me, and with a breaking heart, I turned to leave. _I will not look back, I will _not_ look back _I chanted to myself as I tiptoed back to the secret passage way, allowing the tears to flow down my face silently. I was attempting to close the door, when it creaked, a murderously loud noise that could wake up the dead. With a quick tug I pulled it shut, but not before I heard Char wake up. _Now I've done it_ I thought as I listened intently, my heart beating so loud I was afraid he would be able to hear it. _But he won't be able to find it_ I told myself hopefully_, it blends in perfectly with the rest of the wall on that side; no one can tell that it's not a real wall…_ My breath caught in my throat as I sensed him standing on the other side of the door_. Please don't let him find it; I couldn't stand to have my heart broken again_ I wished. It was ironic; a large part of me wanted to fling open the door and run into his arms, but I knew for his sake and mine I had to stay hidden, even if my heart was crying out.

I could hear his muffled curse as he ran his fingers over the door. _He knows there's a door here_ I realized. All I could do was stand against the door like a fool, frozen in shock as I listened to Char try to figure out to open the door. Then, without a moment's thought, I began to run down the passage way, grabbing the still burning candle stub as I passed it, fear of being discovered overpowering my sense of safety. Behind me I felt, more than heard, the door swing open as Char stepped into the passage way. From behind me I could hear him call down the passage, his beautiful voice echoing all around me.

"Ella!"

I had to run faster; he would catch me in an instance if I didn't continue dashing like a rabbit from a hound. Slowly, fatigue and lethargy filled me, and with horror I realized I was falling into the deep slumber from which I would never rise. I didn't want Char to see me like that, but I began to slow down. I could hear him catching up, but I could barely keep my eyes open anymore. _No, I don't want it to end like this!_ I thought as I staggered, swaying as the world spun around me, my grip on the candle loosening until it slipped through my fingers and rolled away into the darkness. I turned around, and found Char was almost to me. I could see him in the darkness and all of the emotions written on his face as he stared in shock and disbelief.

"Ella, I-"

"Goodbye Char," I whispered, as I fell forward, the warmth of his arms surrounding me as he caught me and I slipped into unconsciousness.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Believe Me, I Must Beg of You

Char POV

Slowly I surfaced from my dream of Ella and I, barely pausing to remember it as I heard a loud creaking sound, as if an ancient door had just been closed. I blinked my eyes in the flickering candle light, and I could have sworn I saw a door closing in the wall. _What a ridiculous idea!_ I told myself, _there is no door in the wall! My imagination is simply getting the best of me…_ but my imagination could most certainly not produce a noise like that so easily while I was in a state of semi-consciousness. Grumbling, I got out of the bed and paced around the room, feeling the walls for any might-be doors.

I had nearly given up when my finger caught on a catch in the wall. _No, not a catch in the wall,_ I told myself, _but the outline of a door that blends perfectly with the wall._ _But who would build a door in the wall, here in the castle? No one would know it existed, unless…unless it was meant to go from the other side to here, like the fabled passage way of the old castle!_ My fatigue was forgotten; my excitement over the door had wiped it from my mind. I had to find out what was on the other side of the door and where it led. And for some peculiar reason, my heart sped up at the thought of journeying through the passage. _Does my heart know something I do not?_ I pondered as I attempted to understand how to open the door.

The door had no hinges that I could visibly see, so I suspected it used magic to open, close and remain concealed. The difficult part; how to open such a door without any magical talent. Pulling or pushing would most certainly not help, and yet I had no other ideas. Quietly I cursed as my head slumped against the door. _I'll never see what's on the other side of the door_ I told myself with a melancholy sigh, _just like I'll probably never see Ella again. What are the chances I can find her before something ill befalls her? I just, I just wish-_

Slowly the door swung under its own power towards me, silent and quiet as it revealed the passage way beyond. At first I couldn't see the passage way; all I could focus on was the retreating figure in front of me, the one I longed to see and converse with everyday, the one who I dreamt of every night. It _was_ her- the beating of my heart confirmed what my mind could only pray was true.

Ella was so close; there was no way I was letting her go this time, even if her curse put me in danger. None of that mattered anymore, nothing except that I had to catch up to her, or she would slip away forever. And there was _no_ chance I would let that happen again.

"Ella!"

Her voice echoed from my lips as I ran after her, following her flickering candle through the passageway. I knew I was faster than her, but she was running with such speed that I wasn't completely confident I would catch up. _Does she truly not want to see me _that_ badly?_ I asked myself as I continued on. _No, she loves me; I know that with my heart._ I could see her begin to lose her speed; was something wrong with her? Why was she slowing down? She began to sway with dizziness as she dropped the candle stub and it rolled down the passage in front of us. _She's ill_ I realized as she turned to face me, her beautiful face pale and her eyes cloudy.

"Ella, I-"

"Good bye Char," she cut me off as she collapsed towards me. I barely caught her, the hard dirt floor perilously close to connecting with her. I studied her frantically; she was unconscious and breathing so lightly it was almost hard to tell if she breathed at all.

"Ella, please…please, just wake up. Ella, _please_…" I was so close to tears in that moment, I scared myself. What was I suppose to do? There was only one option left, I realized quickly as I scooped her up in my arms; I had to take her to the other side of the passage and get Mandy, the one she described in her letters, to help her. I ran as fast as I could without endangering either of us down the passage way, occasionally trying to make out if her condition was worsening or not. It was difficult in the near dark to even see her, but I could feel her solid form in my arms, and that gave me the strength to go on.

In five minutes we were at the end of the passage, and facing a door that had been left slightly ajar, identical to the one that led into the new castle. I knocked it open with my foot as I found myself standing on the first floor of the old castle, looking at a startled person carrying a brightly burning candlestick.

"Mandy?" I asked her, hoping that she could help Ella. She nodded, clearly puzzled as to how I had appeared suddenly, when she noticed Ella cradled in my arms.

"Lady? Is she…oh no, not yet, not yet!" She cried as she felt the pulse in Ella's limp arm.

"Mandy, what's wrong with her? Why is she like this? Is she ill?" My thoughts rushed through my mind as I voiced my questions. The letter, written in her spunky, crabby handwriting, the words coming back to me in my mind in Ella's voice:_ To marry me would be to marry certain death. In telling you, I am facing certain death myself…_"It's the death she spoke of in her letter," I mumbled out loud as I felt Mandy tug on my arm, taking charge as I followed her down the corridor, dazed over this revelation. _She is going to die_ I thought numbly, _and she knew it, and yet she told me anyway. Her desire for honesty between us has cost her… her life. _Suddenly I found myself in a small chamber off of the hallway, in which lay a small bed and a candle flickered anxiously. Carefully, as gently as I could, I stooped and laid Ella on the bed, alarm coursing through my veins as I noticed her breathing was weaker than simply a quarter of an hour ago. I kneeled by her side, grasping her hand between mine. I never wanted to let her go again.

"Mandy, her breathing, it's weaker than it was not fifteen minutes ago! What is happening to her? Please, I must know." I looked up at the frizzy-haired woman, begging her to tell me what was wrong with her. If I knew, then maybe, just maybe I could somehow help her mend.

"Your Highness, there is nothing you or anyone can do to save Ella. You know about her curse?" I nodded violently, still pondering what her curse could do with her falling ill and her…inevitable death. _Stop it! Don't think like that_ I scolded myself, _of course she will live, she has to! She must! Or else…what else is there worth living for?_

"When she was a small lass, her mother forbade her from telling anyone about her curse. Any command issued by someone who has passed on is permanent; it may never be reversed nor revoked. Telling you about the curse caused this illness that has progressed on for the past three fortnights; ever since the moment she wrote you those fateful words in that letter. And before long…she will die, her heart stopping while she lies in this endless slumber." Her voice cracked as a tear coursed down her cheek, but the ghost of a smile adorned her face. "You are all she has left in her dreams. I shall return soon to…to say good bye." Quietly she slipped out of the door, leaving me alone with Ella and my breaking heart.

"What am I suppose to say Ella? What am I to do? If only there was some way, anyway to save you, I'd do it in a heartbeat!" I whispered as I rested my forehead against my fists, all the while clutching her pale hand as if it were a lifeline. I lifted my head so I could smile at her, studying her profile in the dim candlelight.

"Do you remember," I asked her, even though I knew there was no way she could answer me, "When you wrote to me that I would have to discover your faults, your shortcomings? Well, I believe I have finally discovered your hidden fault."

"Ella, daughter of Sir Peter, citizen of Frell and Kyrria, you're shortcoming, as discovered by your royal prince, is that you have none." I laughed without mirth, feeling the joyless smile upon my face. "If anything, you care too much for others…especially for me. And for that, I find it…incredible as it is," I took a shuddering breath, "I love you even more for it. I do hope you wouldn't find it improper of me, if you could respond. If only you could respond with the wit I know you keep stored behind your emerald eyes. Somehow, even in a state such as this, I know you would have something to bring forth my laughter from where it has receded to."

Leaning closer, trying to convey all the emotion I could in words alone, I was too distraught to notice the tears falling from my eyes, rolling onto her pale skin. She looked as solid as a shadow, her image blurring as I found myself sobbing in a manner that would have shocked both of my parents.

"Already, I can feel a glimmer of what it would be like to live without you Ella. And that pain…I don't think I could bear it if you left me. Please, don't leave me. You have the strength, you have _my_ strength," I promised, intertwining our fingers like the laces of a boot, "to fight this magic, to fight your curse. All you need to do is believe, as I do in my heart. For me. For us."

As our fingers remained laced, I sat back and waited with both hope and fear keeping company within my heart, wishing with all the strength I had that Ella would prevail in her struggle.

For anyone reading this, I'd like to mention that this is as far as I have written. I will be working as hard as I can on this story, but it might not be up till this weekend, as I'll try to make it as good as my other chapters. Thanks for understanding, and if you wouldn't mind, please review. I'd really appreciate it :)


	8. Chapter 8

Here's the next chapter...

Chapter 8: Love Prevails (Part I)

Ella POV

As I fell into Char's arms and into the also expectant arms of unconsciousness, the only experience that I could possibly compare it to was being pulled beneath the current of the River Lucarno one of the lazy summer days I had spent with Mother so long ago. Falling away from the filthy passage and my beloved, I found myself floundering in a sea of black, darker than the ink of the letters Char and I had exchanged. _Does nothing I do or see not remind me of him?_ I pondered as I proceeded to float deeper and farther into the deep abyss, unsure whether my eyes were open, _or if I am even able to, disconnected from the real world as I am now,_ I cynically noted.

Time was an irrelevant, and I could not say how long I drifted, alone in an empty world away from all I knew. _If this is death, I mused, it most certainly isn't that enjoyable. Scrubbing floors is more enthralling than this. And a warmer task as well,_ I shivered as a tendril of cold draped itself around my neck, and I wished fervently for a shawl against the biting cold working its way across my skin.

Slowly, almost noticeably at first, the cold grew worse. But before long, I found myself shivering violently, with almost enough force to disrupt the current of the abyss still dragging me along. Drawing up my knees and tightly wrapping my arms around my legs I struggled to ignore the chill so cold, I could almost pretend I was standing in the market square of Frell during winter's reign without a coat, Mandy chiding me from behind…

A soft cold struck my left cheek, with barely more force than a whisper. I could feel my eyelids, and opening them, I found an image so improbable and amazing I knew I had to be dreaming. I was standing on the cobble stone in the market square of Frell, a single figure among the sprawling, harried shoppers, laden with packages and haggling with vendors with the practiced ease of regular customers. The sky, low and crowded with clouds, was releasing its snowflakes that kissed my skin everywhere they landed. Every way I turned the scene before me, washed in winter's shades of blue and grey, met my eyes.

"This…this must be a dream. There's no other way to explain _this_." I spoke out loud, ignoring the glances from a few passing shoppers sent in my direction.

"Right you are, my dear. This is a dream, and unfortunately it is not up to you whether it is your last resting place."

Spinning in an alarmingly quick fashion that caused my shift to flare, I turned to find a figure I had hoped never to see again. Standing in front of me, swathed in a fur lined coat that caused envy to warm in my chest and shaking her head at my childish reaction, was Lucinda, the very cause for all of the injustice that had befallen me all of my life.

"You!"

"Yes, it is me Elle…or should I say Eleanor of Frell?"

"Yet…how can this be?" Impossible, improbable, and still somehow I was conversing with a fairy that had made my life miserable for all of its fifteen years, _in my dream_. Pity was evident in her voice as she continued to shake her head in a knowing way.

"You are a unique case Eleanor. The gift I bestowed upon you at birth has manifested itself in a way I would never have believed likely, or even possible. Yet thanks to your choices and actions, you are left in…what one might call a 'dire situation'."

"Thank you Madam, but I know perfectly well that my choosing to tell Cha-Prince Charmont of my curse" here she made a disgruntled sound, "disobeyed an order given many years ago by my mother. I was also aware that doing so would result in the curse taking actions that would result in my imminent…in my imminent death.

"But the truth, and making Ch- the Prince know it, was more important to me than the fact that all of _this_ would occur." Now it was I who shook my head as the snowflakes continued to fall around us amid the ocean of merchants and customers of the market.

"I don't think, my dear, that I understand your actions." With a swift look of exasperation at the me, she pulled forth from a carpet bag dangling from her arm (_more magic_, I thought sourly) a piece of parchment that I could recognize from the handwriting and tear stains, as the fateful letter I had sent to Char.

"I am cursed with obedience," she quoted to me with a pointed look, "meaning I must follow every order I am given. I hope you realize what this means...skipping ahead… It would be wrong to put my happiness in front of the kingdom, and it would hurt me more if there was a chance I could be placing you in any danger at all, on and on...ah, here we go: I do not wish to risk the breaking of your heart as well. I love you with all my heart, for eternity and beyond. Did you not write these very words under your own will?"

Answering with all the passion and strength I could muster, I breathed life into some of the truest words I have ever said.

"They are true. They still are, and will be for as long as I live. Because as long as I live, and even after, I will love Char, and nothing, no curse or magic or conceivable force in this world could. That, I promise you."

"What lovely, stirring words." With a snap of her fingers the parchment was gone, and her arms folded as she looked down at me. Shivering from the cold, I stared determinedly back, daring her to call them anything but the truth. "But you've disobeyed magic, and magic is not something to play with lightly. Unfortunately, this must be dealt with in as civilized a manner as possible. The time of your death has arrived."

"No."

Whoa, over 200 hits. Thanks for everyone who's been reading this. If you think there's anything you think I could improve on, I'd love it if you reviewed. Criticism is super appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Love Prevails (Part II)

Lucinda's face wore a look of combined shock and contempt, probably mirroring my own. The word had crept up through my throat from somewhere I couldn't pin point, but it had forced its way, and now hung between us in the cold winter air among the swirling cloud of my breath.

With a sigh, the fairy shook her head. "It seems you wish to be difficult about this. I can think of only one way to end this quickly for both of us." A wave of her right hand, and in the middle of the square appeared a fountain unnoticed by customers and vendors alike, gurgling and splashing despite the chill of the winter scene. "Eleanor, I command you to drown yourself in that fountain."

"No." The word once again came forth, this time from a place I knew; it came from deep within my heart, defiant, unyielding, even as my legs began to move towards the fountain. My dream was a nightmare, so like my experience with the ogre so long ago in the menagerie. Terror gripped my heart, and I struggled to find anything to latch onto. I snatched at Lucinda's arm, even if I knew it would only pull her after me, but she avoided my grip with a _tsk_ _tsk_, stepping back to watch me carry myself to my demise.

"It's no use Eleanor," she called after me as I clutched desperately at the shoppers walking by, just to be pushed or slipped away from, my legs continuing their steady death march. "There's no way to stop it. It has started, and will not end until you take your life. Give up, or struggle in vain."

Fury and despair erupted in my heart. Char's face was the only thing that could force its way through my panic, and with it, came a strength from somewhere outside of myself. A force of solid warmth flooded through me, filling my soul, and in my heart I knew that I was feeling Char's love for me. It gave me the will to lock my knees, as agonizing as it was, and halt my progress to the fountain. Swaying back and forth like the Candelabra trees of the courtyard being tossed about by the wind, I only managed to stay my ground with the strength Char was sending me.

"This cannot be!" Shrieking, Lucinda marched, stopping in front me, fingers jabbing in my face at my defiance. "No one can withstand the power of my magic, least of all a wench like you, Eleanor!"

"Love…love is what lets me withstand you Lucinda," I gritted out between clenched teeth. "Love, it is what enables me to fight even as death commands my presence. And I will gladly give every ounce of strength I have, just to be able to see the one I love again." My knees, aching from locking against the curse trembled, but I simply sucked in another breath and continued to hold on, each second an eternity of agony.

With each passing second the fairy's face grew more and more enraged, twisting with effort as she tried to feed the curse more magic, but to no avail. Thirty seconds…forty-five seconds…two entire minutes passed, before her face fell into the shape of defeat.

And as her face fell, so did the assault of the curse. I fell, colliding with the icy cobble stones beneath me, grazing my cheek and biting my tongue. I felt neither of these things- instead, I felt a freedom, an ease of pressure releasing my heart, leaving it filled with only my own emotions. The curse was broken, ended, I was unsure- but gone none the less.

Slowly, I pushed myself up on my knees, struggling against the aching of my legs. Yet again I was shocked, as Lucinda stepped forward and, gripping my arms with oddly strong hands for such a fragile appearing fairy, stood me on my feet with the utmost of delicacy.

"Thank you, Lucinda for dissolving the curse. But…" I trailed off, unsure to ask the question I was dying to solve.

"Ah, little Eleanor, you are still so young for being so strong and filled with love." She once again shook her head with a tiny smile. "I have rarely seen true love in a human, and only once have I seen it burn as bright, with such strength as in you. Your Prince is such a lucky lad, and I believe that it would be wrong to break something so sincere.

Also, the fact that my magic was not strong enough to overcome the bond between the two of you proves that it is the two of _you_ who have something truly magical."

In that moment after Lucinda's revelation of the truth, I could have sworn that all of the shoppers, vendors and hagglers, who had conversed and ignored us during my entire ordeal, paused. The snowflakes froze in place, leaving a calmness that I can only describe as peace, finally attained. The next moment I was falling back into the abyss of unconsciousness, floating across the sea of darkness, to tumble back into myself, reality, and back to Char.

There's only going to be one more chapter after this one. Thanks for reading my story- and remember, criticism is always welcomed and appreciated.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: A Fairytale Comes to Pass

Char POV

Time held no meaning for me, as in turn I held Ella's pale hands between my own. Mandy had come and gone, but I had vowed to stay with Ella until…until whatever would occur came to pass. Thoughts of the future, of a future without her invaded my mind, and I attempted to stave them off by imaging a future where we would be together. _Of course, even if she does awake, she will be cursed, endangering both myself and our country_ a snide voice inside my head would comment, and eventually I shied away from all thought, resigning myself to study the profile of my beloved in her enchanted slumber, like an image from a child's tale. _If only our story could have a fairy-tale ending as well…_

As the candle burned to half of its original size, I began to drift off to sleep even as I sat holding her hand. I was nearly in my own dreams, until I felt Ella's hand clench within my own. I awoke, sitting ramrod straight as she squeezed my hand repeatedly. Her face was no longer smooth in her slumber, but twisted in pain. Now it was my heart's turn to clench as I studied her face. Her expression changed, and it made me catch my breath. The look of determination, the expression of resolve that belongs only to Ella, adorned my face. That face gave me back my hope, and I realized that she was far from capitulating to her curse.

"I believe in you." The words escaped from my mouth, and I knew that they came from the center of my heart. All I could do was wait, and hope, with every part of myself. I watched her face, transforming now to a look of shock, comical and perfect for Ella. The next moment my hope began to die, as her face once again became smooth and tranquil, empty of emotion, so empty of the life I knew laid beneath her eyelids. The tears came unbidden to my eyes, and it took all of my self control to resist the urge to sob.

"It's over." I thought aloud, unable to look at the face of the one I loved more than anything in the world. I stared at our hands, mine wrapped around her fragile, ebony fingers, pain resounding in my heart and moving to every inch of my body. "This…this is the end." I could no longer hold on the sobs, empty of all strength as I held her still warm hand against my cheek.

"No." Her voice rang in my ears, so joyous and strong I could only sob stronger, sure I was hearing her at the moment when I needed her most. "This is only the beginning, Char. This is _our_ beginning." With those words, her hand slipped from mine, and I looked up through my tears, into the face of my beloved, even more of life than I could ever remember seeing.

"Ella….it is you, isn't it? This isn't some sort of dream I'll awake from, to find myself without you, is it?" And how desperately I wished with my heart that it was really her! My heart, feeling ready to explode, was so close to breaking if it truly wasn't Ella, but simply a figment of my imagination.

"It is, oh, it really is me Char. Please, I implore you to believe me! It truly, really is me." The desperation in her eyes snapped me from my state of shock, and I once again placed her hand gently between my own, and brought it up to my cheek. I could feel the warmth, the life within her, her pulse pounding as strong as my own. This truly was reality- I was awake and sound in mind- and Ella…Ella was _alive!_

"I believe you. You have no idea how…overjoyed I am to be able to say that. But…how…?"

"You helped me Char. It was your love that helped me overcome. It was your love, that led me back. Without you…" She paused, struggling to find the right words. "But now, everything is the way it should be. And, if it wouldn't be too presumptuous…" she looked down, uncharacteristically shy, "I have you as well."

"Ella, you have had my heart, I believe, since we first met. Eleanor of Frell, _you_ are the one I love, the one I wish to spend the rest of my years with." I felt my mouth break into a smile, the widest I have ever known, only to disappear as I recalled the entire reason we had been forced through this dilemma.

"We'll find a way to be together, even with your curse. I will do everything within my power-"

"There's no need. Oh, Char, I understand how unbelievable it is, but my curse, my curse is gone! A true, real life fairytale, if there ever was one. And it was your love that helped me, even when I felt like…when I thought there was no way that I would be able to come back." Looking down at our hands, then back up into my face, I could see tears, _tears of joy,_ I thought, coursing down her face as she simultaneously squeezed my hands. "But there will be a time to talk about everything. We have…we have the future ahead of us."

"That we do. That we most certainly do," I agreed with her, pausing for a moment, and then rushing forth with the only words that made sense for me to say. "This might not be the most…ideal time, but I must as you a question, a question I need the answer to quite desperately.

"Eleanor of Frell- Ella, the most charming, comical and beautiful maiden I have ever met-I must ask you: will you marry me? I promise, I promise that you will always hold my heart, and that I will do everything, anything out of the love I hold for you, whatever may come our way, if you would just say yes."

Laughter. I was met by her laughter, as bright and marvelous as I remembered, I noted, as a smile lit upon her face.

"Yes. Forever and for always, yes."

Standing up, and in so bringing Ella to stand with me, we kissed for the first time, signifying our promise of forever and always. For whatever would come our way, we would face together with the love and strength we knew resided within the ever present bond between us. And I knew in my heart, our fairytale would be one with a happy ending- Fate could not deny us that. _And if it does, we'll overcome. _That_ is the beauty of love._

* * *

So, here's the last chapter. I'm not sure whether I'll write a sequel- I have a few ideas bouncing around in my head... but I have another story idea for another catagory, so I'll be working on that for a while. If anyone would really like a sequel, just drop me a note and maybe I'll put some serious thought into it :)

Thanks for reading! If you have any suggestions/criticism, I'd really appreciate it.

Thanks again,

BittersweetSilver


	11. New AN A Happily Ever After Afterall

I posted this AN on what was originally a sequel to this story, so I'll just kind of let the explanation speak for itself with some alterations.

* * *

So…my muse decided that the sequel to this story had no place to go. No conflict, no inspiration in the past nearly 3 (!) years since I started the sequel. Normally I'm one of those people who craves the 'happily ever after' _explanation_, but I think I've reached a point in my life as a writer and a person where I feel that true fairy tales, much like this one, are best left with that little summation. I thoroughly encourage others to finish and imagine and dream up their own versions, but I think that my imagined Ella and Char have worked hard enough to deserve their own happily ever after. They're characters that in my opinion, would do whatever necessary to ensure that they will always be together, through tough times and all, and that's as much as I personally need to know about their future together.

For anyone who was hoping for the sequel, I deeply apologize. Thank you again for enjoying my writing, and hopefully I'll get writing again after clearing this up. Although I will be a HS senior this year (finally) I think I'll be able to use fanfic as an outlet to keep the craziness in my life from overwhelming me. Because I'm older (not a ton more wiser though) I hope I've improved on my writing. Maybe I can get over the guilt of leaving people hanging for so long and finally get back to writing for the fandoms I've fallen for in the past few years as I've gotten older, as well as get better on delivering on my writing.

I guess there's just one way to figure it out, and that's to try my best. We'll see how it goes.

Thanks for the support and happy reading,

BittersweetSilver


End file.
